


Miedo azul

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: "¿Soy malo, papá?"ShadowhuntersAlec Lightwood and Max Lightwood-Bane drabble





	Miedo azul

La peur bleu (Miedo azul)

 

"¿Soy malo?"

La pregunta le atravesó el pecho al igual que una flecha. Podía ver el miedo escrito en sus azules ojos, brillando con las lágrimas que se esforzaba por no derramar en un intento de parecer valiente. Parecía preparado para una afirmación, pero Alexander jamás se iba a dar. Él era todo en su vida; Max, Rafa y Magnus le habían enseñado a amar y ser amado.

"Cariño, darling, ven aquí"

"¿Soy malo, papá?" Insistió en la misma pregunta con su voz quebrándose y entonces lo vió: entre sus brazos traía apretado contra el pecho uno de los libros de la biblioteca del Instituto. Su pequeño hijo no sabía leer aún, era tan solo un niño de tres años, pero el arquero recordaba perfectamente que en aquel tomo había una ilustración de un brujo haciendo arder a un mundano con su magia.

Quería encontrar las palabras para calmarle y que, al mismo tiempo, no pareciera que lo decía solo por amor, uno incondicional, por lo que cuando sus ojos se toparon con la luz mágica que había dejado en la mesa de noche junto a la estela alargó el brazo para cogerla, dejándola entre él y el pequeño brujo.

"No lo eres. Hay algo maravilloso en la magia, tu padre me lo enseñó ¿quieres verlo?"

Esperó el asentimiento, las primeras lágrimas corriendo por las oscuras mejillas del menor que le rompían el corazón. Cerró el pequeño puño del menor alrededor de la piedra y esta estalló en colores al contacto de ambos, muy parecido al que alguna vez vio cuando Magnus la cogió entre sus dedos. La mirada de Max cambió del temor al asombro y el alivio golpeó al nephilim.

"Antes de Magnus, jamás había visto que una luz mágica hiciera esto"

"Es hermoso ¡Cambió a rosa! ¡y azul! ¡es verde!..."

"Algo tan hermoso no puede menos que venir de un corazón puro".


End file.
